Noche
by Lover-girl-Ro158
Summary: A veces creemos que nuestras cosas no serán de nadie más y que lo que pertenece a otros jamás podrá ser nuestro... Pero en el secreto de la oscuridad muchas cosas pueden ocurrir... Advertencia: RVxRB, Lemon, Spoiler, posible OoC
**Este es mi primer fanfic de Teen Titan, y mi primer lemon así no sean muy duros ^^U La verdad, me costó bastante escribirlo, sobre todo porque no estoy segura de si me salí accidentalmente del personaje… En cualquier caso, espero que les guste, y cualquier cosa que les gustaría decirme, pues… Dejen review ;)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen. Todo lo escrito es algo salido de mi -**_ **perturbada-** _ **imaginación, simplemente por entretención y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Lemon, posible OoC, posible Spoiler.**_

Eran las tres y media de la mañana y Raven seguía sin poder dormir. Había tratado de todo, desde meditar hasta pensar en los peores chistes de Chico Bestia, pero nada. Su mente no dejaba de ponerle en frente la imagen de su líder. Aquel petirrojo enmascarado se había escabullido con perfecto sigilo en algún lugar de su mente y ahora no había forma de sacarlo de allí.

Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de pensar en qué momento había comenzado a gustarle Robin (pues se negaba a admitir nada más). Recordó aquella batalla con su padre, Trigón. Ninguno de sus amigos la había abandonado, todos la habían apoyado y protegido, pero sólo uno de ellos había llegado al punto clave. Sólo uno de ellos había logrado salvarla del peor ataque: el suyo propio. Sólo Robin había logrado darle esperanzas, fuerza y valor para enfrentar a su padre. Sólo Robin había podido salvarla de sí misma. Él creía en ella, incluso cuando ni ella misma lo hacía. Él no había perdido la fe, incluso cuando no había nada en que creer, cuando lo único que quedaba de ella era una indefensa niña, sin más recuerdo que su nombre.

Aun así, eso sólo había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Tenía que reconocer, al menos ante ella misma, que había comenzado antes. Mucho antes...

Pero él ya tenía dueña y, muy a su pesar, era su mejor amiga. Era extraño que alguien como Starfire, tan radiante y dulce, quisiera ser amiga de una chica como ella, aún más considerando lo bien que se llevaba con los otros miembros del equipo. Pero había pasado, y como era su única amiga chica, era su mejor amiga chica (aunque claro, había miles de razones por las que uno querría ser amigo de la tamaraneana, pero fría como ella era, se negaba a reconocerlo). Por eso, estaba feliz por ellos. Desde su regreso de Japón hacía ya cuatro meses, Star estaba aún más radiante y Robin parecía más relajado. Pero a pesar de su sonrisa al verlos juntos, en su interior, sentía aquel peso constante. Ese dolor en el pecho y las ganas de apartar la mirada de lo que era su castigo eterno. Pero no podía. Si lo hacía, alguien se podría dar cuenta y eso sólo significaría problemas, para ella y para sus amigos.

Miró su reloj. 4 am. Seguía sin poder dormir.

Una vez más, su mente evocó el recuerdo de su amigo, causando en ella un nuevo suspiro. Su antifaz le daba un toque misterioso, que la hacía preguntarse de qué color serían sus ojos. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte, y aunque no era muy alto, tenía la altura perfecta para ella. Su pelo pincho, negro y desordenado, siempre le había parecido encantador y divertido, justo como él. Y aun así, podía ser serio y centrado como nadie. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar y salvar a quien lo necesitara. Siempre se mostraba positivo, lleno de esperanza, fuerte, audaz y valiente. Pero en el fondo, estaba lleno de preocupaciones, dolores y penas. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, había estado en su mente, y como él mismo había dicho, tenían un lazo. Conocía su historia, su pasado, presente y también parte de su futuro (aunque eso fuera gracias Star). Y más allá de eso, lo conocía. Cada rasgo de él, físico o psicológico, lo sabía... y eso lo hacía todo más difícil.

No importaba cuánto tratara, la imagen de Robin no se iba. Sin querer, recordó cómo la miró aquella vez, cuando Slade la lanzó del edificio, con ternura y comprensión. Cómo la siguió, preocupado, cuando ella escapó de la biblioteca antigua. Cómo siguió su rastro, cuando pensó que Chico Bestia le había hecho daño. Recordó su mirada compresiva y el calor de sus brazos rodeándola.

Un cálido cosquilleo se abrió paso en sus entrañas, mientras imaginaba con los ojos cerrados como sería ese mismo calor en todo su cuerpo. Primero en su rostro, tocándola suavemente. En su cuello, en sus hombros y brazos. Al llegar a sus pechos, tuvo que morderse el labio para soportar la tensión. El calor siguió su camino. Lo sintió en su vientre, en la espalda y luego en sus piernas, en sus muslos.

Empezó a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo y una imperiosa necesidad de llevar la mano a su entrepierna. El nombre de su líder escapó de sus labios como un suspiro. Entonces, sintió el rubor recorrer sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Alejó rápidamente la mano de su centro y tragó con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón a mil por segundo. Negó con la cabeza, avergonzada de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía estar... haciendo eso, mientras pensaba en su mejor amigo? ¿En el novio de su mejor amiga? ...Pero lo necesitaba. Era consciente de que su amigo nunca sería suyo, pero... esto no estaba del todo mal. Era su cuerpo, su mente. Nadie tendría que saberlo. Todos dormían en la Torre y ella estaba en la intimidad de su cuarto, donde nadie podía entrar a menos que ella lo quisiera así.

Su mano volvió dudosa al lugar donde estaba. Un suave roce la hizo soltar un jadeo. Una de sus manos fue a su pecho, sobre su leotardo y, con los ojos cerrados, se imaginó que era la mano del petirrojo. Sus dientes apretaban cada vez más fuerte el labio inferior y sentía la garganta seca. Imaginó los labios de Robin en los suyos, presionándose con dulzura. Lo imaginó, bajando por su cuello, besando esa parte de su anatomía, mordiendo y lamiendo con suavidad.

Sin darse cuenta, un resplandor negro cubrió su traje y lo deslizó por su cuerpo. Su piel, más sensible que de costumbre, recibió el roce con agrado y su mano le siguió camino abajo. Rozó su intimidad, abriéndose paso bajo la ropa interior, sintiéndose húmeda y caliente. Una vez más, el nombre de su líder apareció en escena. Su dedo presionó con cuidado su clítoris, acelerando aún más su respiración, pero las caricias siguieron. Un agradable cosquilleo subió a su estómago. "Robin" suspiró. Subió su otra mano y apretó uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo, para luego ir al otro, repitiendo el proceso, mientras el cosquilleo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al punto de ser casi doloroso. "R-robin" jadeó, adentrando uno de sus dedos en ella, frotándose cada vez más rápido y profundo.

Y entonces, sintió su corazón detenerse al sentir una mano en su vientre y un peso en su cama. Abrió los ojos, temerosa y avergonzada, y sintió su pesadilla volverse realidad al ver al chico que no había dejado sus pensamientos justo frente a ella. El petirrojo la miraba sería e intensamente y ella se sentía completamente paralizada. Aún tenía la capa abrochada, así que, sacando la mano de su interior, se incorporó, rodeando su cuerpo semi desnudo con ella. Balbuceó un conjunto de sílabas inconexas y finalmente bajo la mirada, completamente avergonzada.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir, en un tono tan bajo que pareció una ilusión. Pero eso no duró mucho, al sentir la mano del enmascarado en su barbilla, impulsándola a alzar la cabeza; y al hacerlo, se encontró con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que sólo Robin podía ofrecer.

Miró el reloj de Mumbo que descansaba junto a su cama, viendo el cuatro, seguido de ambos ceros. Había tenido un sueño que lo había despertado con la respiración agitada y, aunque no lo recordaba, podía imaginarse claramente el contenido al ver el bulto entre sus piernas.

Se mantuvo en su cama dando vueltas, esperando que su excitación bajara, pero ahora necesitaba ir al baño. Se levantó y se dirigió al lugar rápidamente, sin prestar atención a las puertas de sus amigos, pero ya de vuelta y sin el apuro, escuchó los ruidos ocasionados por ellos... Chico Bestia roncaba suavemente, mientras que donde Cyborg un constante zumbido de máquinas se hacía presente. Star se dio vuelta un par de veces en su cama, cosa que comprobó él mismo al asomarse a ver a su cuarto.

Raro. Así se sentía. Le encantaba Starfire, y su relación iba cada vez mejor, pero en los últimos cuatro meses algo le había estado molestando. Lo hacía sentirse así, raro, incómodo. A él le gustaba Star, le encantaba todo de ella, pero aunque era su mejor amiga, a veces se sentía... mal. Como si, por protegerla, no pudiera ser del todo sincero. No podía hablarle de su pasado o de lo que sentía, lo que lo preocupaba más allá de los villanos. No podía conversar con ella sobre cosas profundas, pues él no era bueno expresándose y ella no lo entendería y temía que, de entenderlo, se preocupara de sobra. Confiaba en ella, pero sabía que había cosas que no le podía contar.

La miró una última vez y con un suave "Buenas noches" siguió su camino hasta la habitación. Pero entonces escuchó un ruido extraño, como un quejido que sonaba parecido a su nombre. Escuchó la cama de Raven sonar bajo su peso y un suave jadeo escapar de sus labios, seguido por la acelerada respiración de la chica. Ligeramente preocupado y curioso, se acercó a la habitación dudando de si entrar o no. Entonces escuchó nuevamente su nombre, proveniente de la habitación y abrió con decisión, viendo lo último que se esperaba encontrar.

Raven se encontraba allí, recostada en la cama, con la capa azul bajo su cuerpo, pero tan sólo con la ropa interior negra. Su labio inferior estaba entre sus dientes y sus mejillas completamente rojas. Una de sus manos estaba en su pecho, apretándolo y masajeándolo, mientras la otra se encontraba en su entrepierna, haciendo un movimiento circular con sus dedos bajo la tela de las bragas. La imagen logró que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo, pero sintió su pulso acelerarse y una la corriente eléctrica en su columna hizo aún más obvio lo que ya se notaba en su parte baja. Tragó duro, tratando de llevar un poco de humedad a su boca seca. No debería estar viendo esto, se dijo, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Vio a la cuervo cambiar su mano de pecho con cierta dificultad mientras un dedos se adentran en ella.

Entonces la oyó jadear su nombre entrecortadamente y todo reparo se fue al desagüe. Con su usual sigilo se acercó a ella y, sentándose en la cama a su lado, puso una mano en su vientre, para llamar su atención. La peli morada se tensó, deteniendo completamente su movimiento. La sintió llenarse de valor antes de mirarlo y vio el miedo y la vergüenza en sus ojos al saber que era él. Ella se sentó en la cama y, por algún motivo, el joven maravilla de sintió decepcionado al verla cubrirse con su capa, pero no dijo palabra. La chica trató de decir algo, pero finalmente, calló y miró hacia abajo, sin atreverse a verle a la cara. Se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable, aunque sólo segundos antes había encendido en él algo desconocido hasta entonces.

Alargó su mano hasta su rostro, la obligó a alzar la cabeza. Una sonrisa dulce y pequeña apareció en los labios de la chica en respuesta a una sonrisa que él no sabía que tenía. Sintiendo un revoloteo en el pecho, se acercó a ella y presionó sus labios con los suyos... y fue como una explosión para ambos. Como miles de fuegos artificiales haciendo implosión al mismo tiempo... fue como si, finalmente, hubieran liberado algo que había estado luchando por salir durante mucho tiempo.

En su fuero interno, Raven dudó de si eso estaba pasando realmente. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto... y estaba absolutamente mal. Pero quizá, sólo por esa ocasión, únicamente esa noche, Robin podría, tal vez, ser suyo.

Así que decidida, la chica cuervo subió las manos a su pecho, mientras le daba entrada a su boca, y sacó la capa amarilla de sus broches, para luego subir sus dedos hasta la nuca del petirrojo y enredar sus dedos allí. Por su parte, Robin posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad, donde se enzarzó en un peligroso juego con la lengua de ella; por mientras, la otra mano bajaba lentamente hasta su cuello, para luego seguir su camino, directo a los redondos pechos de la muchacha. Los apretó con delicadeza, y más que nunca en su vida, se arrepintió de usar sus característicos guantes, que no le permitían disfrutar la suavidad de la chica. Así que, sin romper el beso, sacó sus manos de ella (que se quejó contra sus labios) y se sacó los guantes, para luego acercarla aún más a él, poniendo sus manos en la espalda femenina, y aprovechando para desabrochar el sostén.

El enmascarado se sacó los zapatos y se estiró en la cama llevándose a Raven consigo. Rompió el beso, y con la respiración agitada, siguió un camino descendiente con sus labios. Se detuvo en sus pechos, saboreándolos, disfrutándolos, pasando su lengua sobre ellos y succionando suavemente. La chica cuervo se mordió el labio, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Llevó sus manos a la playera del líder y la sacó rápidamente, evitando distraerlo de su tarea por más de unos segundos. Al volver a poner su boca en la punta del pecho, los dientes del joven rozaron el pezón, causándole un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo y un gemido bajo y suave, que le fue imposible contener.

Sin pensarlo, enterró sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de su amante, mientras un resplandor negro rodeaba sus pantalones, sacándoselos. El joven Titán apenas notó la ausencia, concentrado como estaba en su tarea. Su boca bajo entre sus senos, dejando un rastro húmedo. Su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios creaban un camino de sensaciones que hacían a la muchacha estremecerse y gemir por lo bajo. Robin detuvo su avance, volviendo a los labios de la chica. La capa cayó, junto con el resto de la ropa y pronto ambos cuerpos se encontraban completamente desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas.

El beso no podía ser más profundo, con las manos de Raven en el torso del chico y las de Robin en los pechos de ella. El chico se posicionó en la entrada del cuerpo de su amante, listo para entrar. La chica cuervo aceptó la invitación, abriendo instintivamente las piernas para una conexión más profunda. El petirrojo comprendió el mensaje y con cuidado a pesar de su creciente excitación se adentró en ella, deliciosamente cálida y húmeda. Raven tuvo que separar sus labios de los de él con un pequeño grito, pues a pesar del cuidado de su líder, le había dolido bastante. Espero un par de minutos, llenos de caricias y mimos por parte del joven, antes de acostumbrarse a la sensación, y respirando profundamente, volvió a mirarlo, está vez con una sonrisa. Entonces, ya más tranquilo, empezó un lento vaivén con su boca nuevamente en el pecho femenino. El movimiento se hacía cada vez más y más rápido, y sin darse cuenta ella también comenzó a moverse. La cama hacía un ruido agudo con cada sacudida, pero ellos no lo notaban, no eran capaces de sentir nada más fuera de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Volvieron a besarse y sus lenguas parecían estar en una guerra. Raven atrapó suavemente el labio de su amante entre sus dientes, causando un gemido en él. Sus labios no dejaban de moverse a un compás que sólo ellos conocían. Pero, aunque adictiva, la conexión no podía ser eterna, pues muy a su pesar, ambos necesitaban el aire para vivir. Raven acarició su rostro, sintiéndose completa e inevitablemente feliz, aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas al tiempo que el chico la seguía y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios antes de que ella pronunciara las palabras que serían el fin o el inicio de todo.

-Te amo- susurró, sintiendo una extraña y placentera explosión en su interior, arrimándose con todo su cuerpo al petirrojo. Puso sus labios en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro y los apretó, ahogando el grito proveniente de su garganta al llegar al orgasmo.

Por su parte, Robin había que dado completamente sorprendido por la confesión de su amiga, pero aquel pensamiento fue ahogado por el doloroso cosquilleo del momento clave. Sintió a la chica cuervo ahogando su propio clímax en su cuello, lo que sólo lo impulsó a llegar al propio. Tomó la cabeza de Raven con cuidado y, uniendo sus labios, aumentó el ritmo hasta sentir todo el líquido saliendo de él, directo al cuerpo de ella. Una vez más, la peli morada atrapó su labio entre los dientes, está vez con más fuerza y entonces ambos cayeron completamente agotados en la cama. El muchacho salió de encima de ella luego de unos segundos quedando ambos de lado, frente a frente, y posó su frente en la de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Y entonces la joven lo notó. Lentamente, la mano de Raven subió al rostro de su compañero, y dudosa, pero valiente, tocó la esquina del antifaz. Sintió al líder tensarse y apartó la mano, despacio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, hasta ahí llegaba su límite... Aunque el límite había sido roto hacía mucho, y ambos lo sabían.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente al sentir los labios del chico presionar los suyos, llenos de delicadeza, consiguiendo un nuevo suspiro y un agradable revoloteo en su estómago. Apenas fue un roce de labios, pero se sentía aún más profundo que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran hecho. Al abrir los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, vio la decisión cruzar el rostro del chico. Robin respiró profundo y, tembloroso, llevó sus manos al antifaz. Lo sacó lentamente, dejándola ver finalmente el hermoso castaño de sus ojos. Y pudo verlo, el amor que ella le había profesado y la seguridad que sentía al ver lo mismo reflejado en los ojos de él.

-Te amo, Robin- repitió en voz baja.

-Y yo a ti, Raven.


End file.
